


Limbless

by Kankri_the_murderer_Vantas



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Gore, M/M, i have NO, me being dumb idk, one shot i guess, uh, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kankri_the_murderer_Vantas/pseuds/Kankri_the_murderer_Vantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>u h. .. .. . .,., .,.,. ,., , , .., ., ., .,, , , ., ,. .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limbless

**Author's Note:**

> pls dont kill me and no i will not finish this if no one likes it

"You know, Roger, you're a loyal hunter. A dear friend of mine."

Roger nodded.

"Will you seek out Ralph and bring him to me? I've been craving something to keep."

There was a silence before Roger picked himself up and retreated to do as he was asked. Now, finding the boy wasn't nearly hard at all. It was the process of _getting_ him that was the challenge.

Leaving fairness to it's dues, Ralph was camping in the same place. He had little reason to moving, thinking that the savages would let him be. He was ultimately wrong in that sense. Now alone, he took quite the care of himself: food and water stored, a few spears. Anything a boy would need to survive the harsh works of nature and bat-shit crazy pre-adolescence.  With night nearing, Ralph was about to bunk in his itty-bitty shelter. With the drowsy boy nodding off, Roger had a great opportunity. 

* * *

His eyes flew open and pain struck him line a tumbling boulder. His limbs felt like they were on fire and his head pounded. Ralph looked around to see he was in a larger hut than his own, more innovative and decorative as well. Like a king's throne room. That's when he heard voices and soon saw faces to match. It was Jack, Roger, and Maurice, and, boy, did they look up to no good. 

"Morning 'Princess'," uttered Maurice, grinning down at Ralph. Ralph tried to lean on his arms to sit up but something was wrong. Roger began laughing and dread flooded over Ralph when Jack ordered them to step out. Now was just them and Ralph felt  _very_ uncomfortable. 

Jack crouched before him and put his hands under the tuck of his armpits, lifting him up to set him back-against a log. 

A scream wracked through the whole island. Ralph looked over his legs and arms, or lack there of. He screamed and screamed. His limbs were  _missing._ Jack grinned at his terror and ran a thumb along his cheek. 

"How amusing you are. I wish you could act like this all of the time. Sadly, I can only use memory to reply those pretty screams. Though... I hope you're ready to scream my name," shrill laughter bellows and bile rises to Ralph's throat. 


End file.
